Not Let Me Alone
by CapLanPanda
Summary: Axel y Roxas tenian una relacion...pero todo vino abajo por algo...no le queda mucho tiempo a Axel ni a Roxas ONESHOT Dedicado a mi amiga Dani :3


Sentados estabamos,abrazados por la espalda el me beso en la mejilla,me volteo y veo sus 2 esmeraldas brillando por el sol ocultándose,su pelo rojizo se veía 100 % más oscuro

Roxas que pasa?imperrumpio mis pensamientos

Nada Axel,solo…nadadige temeroso

Dimedigo sexymenteestas preocupado por…eso?

Noooo! Para nada,solo es…

Solo?

Porque ahora…porque te tiene que pasar estópemele a llorar y lo abrasé por su pecho…lloraba sin cesar…el me acariciaba mi cabeza…me trababa de tranquilizar pero no podía…porque Axel…porque

Tranquilo Roxas,todo estará bien

Como va a estar bn!

Roxas…-susurro

Te vas a morir Axel,por esa maldita enfermedad que te esta comiendo por dentro!

Pero todavía me quedan algunas horas para difrutar-sonrio pícaramente

Axel...

Tenemos tiempo para ir al cine,para cenar o para hacer unas cosas…

Noooooo!Prefiero estar tranquilo en tu casa sin hacer nada

Estas seguro?

Si,lo estoydige mirando al suelo

Alli nos paramos y caminamos tranquilos y despacio hacia su casa,en el camino no hablamos,nuestro silencio expresaba la situación,estábamos agarrados de las a su casa y entramos en la sala,nos sentamos en el sofá…los dos en silencio,decidi levantarme por un vaso de agua pero al levantarme sentí que mi pie tropezó,al caerme Axel me agarro del brazo y como estaba un poco pesado el se cago conmigo…cai con los ojos cerrados y al abrilos vi que nuestras caras estaban cerca,allí me beso

Sus labios tenían un sabor exquisito,al terminar de un profundo beso,que me dejo sin aire,el se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme

Lo siento…yodigo apenado

Esta bn…grax

Me voy a acostar,beunas noches

Puedo dormir contigo?

El no se había esperado esa reacción de mi parte,se había quedado perpejo y después sonrio,allí corri hacia donde a su habitación y el me presto una camisa que entre los cuales que me quedaba un poco grande,el se fue a cepillar los dientes mientras que yo me fui a acostar,me arrope con su sabana tibia y el salió del baño,apago la luz y fue a dormir conmigo

Te sientes comodo?pregunto

Si…pero vas a dormir asi?

El estaba sin camisa,con el pecho descubrierto con unos bóxers rojos

Eh si,asi duermo siempresonrio al final

Me sonroje un poco…me voltee y cerre los ojos y cai dormido con Morfeo…al despertar sentí que la luz del sol pégaba sobre mi cara,subi mi cabeza y vi a Axel acariciaba mis cabellos

Buenos díasdigistes romaticamente

Buenos díassonrei

Dormistes bien?

Me di cuenta que te estaba abrazando,con mi cabeza sobre su brazo,me asuste y me pare rápidamente

Que paso…te asuste?

No…tengo que ir al baño

Asi fui al lugar antes mencionado y al final Sali,no estaba mas en la cama asi que Sali a afuera y estaba cocinando

 Que…eeeee…haces?

El desayuno tontito

Ah…lo sientoera como obvio y por eso me sonroje

Quieres comer…ya esta listo todo

Ok

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamosa comer,había hecho unos omelletes con queso y pavo con un jugo de naranja y pan rápido,no queríamos desperdiciar el momento…además que no habíamos habaldo nada,no quería hablar del asunto,según los médicos,tiene hasta las 12 del medio dia,terminaría todo,nuestra relación,nuestro amor,no quiero…

Fui rápido a su cuarto y me cambie rápido,Sali corriendo,en verdad,no quería verte la cara ya que la extrañaría demasiado,pare en seco,no podía irme asi,regrese corriendo y abri la puerta fuertemente,seguías allí en tu puesto,me pare al frente de el,me agarrastes y me que el beso fuera el ultimo,nuestra ultima vez teniéndonos los labios juntos,nos separamos y te vi con los ojos llorosos

Adios Roxas

Porque te despides?

Ya que me debo de ir,ya me falta poco

No quiero que te vallasdige empezando a llorar

Igual quiero…pero es mi destino

NOOO!lo abraze con fuerzaNO TE VALLAS!

Lo siento…pero es mi destino Roxasse safo de mi

AXEL!

Adios Roxas…TE AMO…siempre lo hice

Salio asi de su hogar,dejándome solo,tirado en el piso,llorando por su pare y corri hacia una iglesia cercana,entre y me sente en unos de los puestos cercanos a la capilla,no era muy religioso pero había perdido la esperanza,lo perdi,perdi mi vida por el caño

Ore…y ore por la vida de mi amado no se fuera,mi reloj…marcaban las 11:58…59…12:00

Axel Te Amo,no me dejes…TE AMO!

Asi me golpee con el resplando de la silla de adelante y llore sin cesar

_¨Roxas…Roxas!_

_Axel?_

_Roxas…_

_Eras tu,vestido con su típica ropa de antes,rojo con negro,pero por atrás traias una luz respladeciente…te veias hermoso_

_Roxasme abrazas_

_Axel,que es esto_

_No te preocupes,todo esta bn_

_Axello mirequiero decirte algo_

_Dime_

_Te Amo_

_Yo igual Roxy_

_Te acercastes y me besastes,todo se sentía tan real,como si fuera asi…real;escuche como una campanada sonar,vi sus ojos esmeraldas y su cabellos color fuego¨_

Desperte de golpe,estaba todavía en la iglesia,estaba en mi lugar,me pare y camine lentamente hacia su antiguo hogar,abri con las llaves que me había dejado para mi y entre despacio,al cerrar la puerta deje caer las llaves en el piso y fui al cuarto

Fui directo al baño a cambiarme,no tenia hambre,me había puesto la misma camisa que me había puesto anoche,que me habías terminar me salen hacia la cama y sentí un gran bulto grande

AY! Mis costillasse escucho un chillido

Espera…esa voz suena igual a una que conozco

Ay!Me duelelevantas la sabana y allí estabasRoxy Llegastes!

Ax…el?

Nooo! Soy Xemnasdigo sarcásticamente

Pero que paso?

Ay no se…fue un milagro!!! Estoy vivo!!

No…eres un vampirodige sarcásticamente

Quisieras

Pero…me sonroje,pensé,era hora de decirle que lo amoAxel…

Si Roxas

Yo…me arme de valorYo te AMO

Me sonrio y me beso,si era el,el amor de mi vida

**FIN!!!!!!**

**Aqui mi primera y creo que mi unica historia akuroku en la vida o___________oU…dedicado a la persona que me obligo a hacerlo!!! Dani…my best friend!!!!Aqui publico la historia que te hize ya que…mejor no digo xD**

**Joy**


End file.
